


Potrzeba

by Airaishi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn with Feelings, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airaishi/pseuds/Airaishi
Summary: Gdy po ciężkim patrolu pora udać się do domu, łatwo dać emocjom uciec z ich codziennych klatek.Dzień pierwszy Kinktobera 2019 z moim ukochanym czerwonym duetem. Błagam, nie bijcie.





	Potrzeba

Peter Parker doskonale wyczuwał adrenalinę w swoich żyłach. Napędzającą go. Dodającą odwagi. Każącą dotknąć, poczuć. Posmakować. Popędzającą do działania. Nie potrzebował nad-zmysłów Spidermana, żeby czuć, jak szarpie nim w każdą stronę, jakby chciała wyrwać ostatnie szczątki energii płynące w jego ciele, postawić każdy włos, utrzymać na nogach całą noc, jak najlepsza kawa. Dokładnie wiedział, czego chciała. Dokąd go kierowała, gdy rzucała jego ciałem o łóżko. Za każdym razem błagał, prosił na kolanach, żeby jego pobudzenie było spowodowane pościgiem, nierówną walką, czy nawet tymi śmiesznymi siniakami, które goiły się na nim jak na psie. A nie osobą, z którą przemierzał co nocy miasto.

Wade Wilson.

Chciał, żeby to nie on zajmował jego myśli, gdy kładzie się do łóżka, dobrze wiedząc, co zaraz się zdarzy. Ktokolwiek inny. Czyjekolwiek ręce przemierzające w myślach jego ciało, czyjkolwiek wyimaginowany oddech na jego karku. Tylko nie Deadpool. Nie psychopata do wynajęcia. Nie jego ręce, nie jego usta, nie jego członek wypełniający go po brzegi, aż nie będzie wyobrażał sobie zaczerpnięcia głębszego tchu. Rozrywający go, sklejający na nowo. Zawsze tylko w jego myślach. 

Peter wiedział, że wystarczyłoby tylko jedno słowo. Jedno tak, a miałby prawie wszystko, czego pożądało jego ciało. Dla umysłu nie pozostałoby nic, ale ciało było by usatysfakcjonowane, przynamniej na jakiś czas. Na miesiąc, na godzinę, do jutra. Miałby go dla siebie. Byłby kolejnym zleceniem, które sam by na siebie wydał. Wyrokiem. Tak, ciało miało by wszystko. Nie było by już miejsca na uczucia, na nienawiść, śmiech, zło, dobro... Zakochanie, którego tak usilnie starał się uniknąć, a które dopadło go, gdy choć trochę się odsłonił. Z najgorzej możliwej strony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może posunąć się dalej, niż już to zrobił.

Odgonił więc widmowe ręce i zastąpił je swoimi. Nie było powodu tego przedłużać. Podniósł biodra i opuścił brzeg stroju poniżej bioder; wzdrygnął się odrobinę, gdy chłodne powietrze owiało jego na wpół twardego członka. Niemal jak liźniecie. Zamknął więc oczy i objął swoją długość dłonią. Nie zamierzał narzekać, kiedy życie choć raz nie chciało mu dopiec. Zaczął więc rytmicznie poruszać ręką w górę i w dół; w jego myślach spoglądała mu w oczy charakterystyczna czerwono-czarna maska, podwinięta ponad nos pokrytej bliznami twarzy. Usta, mimo że szczelnie owinięte wokół jego penisa wydawały się wykrzywiać w kpiącym uśmieszku. Zupełnie jakby mówiły mu: "To żałosne nawet jak na ciebie, eh? Pieprzysz właśnie w marzeniach usta swojego przyjaciela. Albo wroga. Zależy od dnia. A to, że po prostu nie masz jaj, no, niby masz, wiszą mi przed nosem, ale mniejsza, powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach przykrywasz kompleksowym konfliktem moralnym. Nie wstyd ci tak, Petey-pie?".

Pieprzony Deadpool. Nawet z chujem w gębie za dużo gada. I nadal ma kanadyjski akcent. 

"Czy ty się kiedykolwiek zamykasz, DP?", zapytał i zaraz po tym zasyczał, gdy zahaczył kciukiem o swoją żołądź. Chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć, czy w łóżku Wade też tyle gada. Jak czuje jego dotyk. Chciał znać wszystkie jego słabe punkty. Niedoskonałości. Jak dobrze mógłby go wypełnić. Jaki dźwięk rozbrzmiewałby w całym mieszkaniu, gdy wchodziłby w niego aż do samego końca. Jak bardzo musiałby przepraszać sąsiadów za ich niecenzuralne jęki i skrzypienie łóżka. Ile razy musiałby to robić. Jak brzmiał Wade, kiedy dochodził? Jak przytulałby go już po wszystkim... Czy uciekłby do kolejnego zlecenia. Kolejnej naiwnej szmaty.

Cichy szloch wyrwał się z piersi Petera. Czuł, że jest już blisko, ale to nadal było za mało. Potrzebował poczuć coś w sobie. Potrzebował Deadpoola, jego całego, ale nie mógł go mieć. Przekręcił się więc na kolana, przyciskając dłoń do ust, aby nie wydobył się zza nich żaden żenujący dźwięk. Czuł na twarzy swój własny oddech. Gdyby w tym momencie otworzył oczy, z pewnością zauważyłby parę bacznie obserwujących go zza okna oczu. Ale Peter zapadł się nosem w poduszkę, próbując na ślepo otworzyć szafkę nocną, nadal pompując swoją drugą ręką. Wreszcie udało mu się dosięgnąć, a powietrze przeciął dźwięk otwieranej tubki z lubrykantem, ledwo dla niego słyszalny przez szum krwi pracującej w jego skroniach. Nareszcie podniósł głowę i zaczerpnął tchu. Z niechęcią i cichym jękiem oderwał rękę od swojego penisa, aby wylać na nią zimny płyn. Wzdrygnął się na kontakt z jego rozgrzaną skórą i delikatnie roztarł go między palcami. Nie chciał dłużej czekać. Chciał dojść, potrzebował dojść, w myślach błagał o ulgę, a w słowach błagał o swoją miłość. ''Wade'', zaszlochał, gdy łzy nareszcie potoczyły się po porcelanowych policzkach lalki, która miała za dużo uczuć, by pozostać bez życia. Krztusił się łzami, kiedy sięgnął za siebie i po jednym palcu otwierał swoje wejście. Dopiero gdy trzy palce znalazły się już wewnątrz, wtedy odważył się sięgnąć dalej. Cały czas powtarzał swoje prośby jak mantrę, jakby były jedynym, co utrzymywało go przy życiu. Z imieniem swojej niespełnionej miłości na ustach, zaczął dochodzić w spazmach trzęsących całym jego ciałem. Rozlewał swoje spełnienie, jakby chciał tym wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie grzech, wszystkie niedoskonałości, które go ograniczały. Póki będzie w stanie pomagać ludziom, póki pozostanie Spidermanem, nigdy nie będzie mógł być szczęśliwym, nie bez utraty części siebie. Równanie o sumie zerowej.

Peter przewrócił się na bok i zaszlochał gorzko, nadal oddychając ciężko po przebytym orgazmie. Pozwolił łzom płynąć, przykryć poczucie winy, które zżerało go od środka. Wył z tęsknoty za czymś czego nigdy nie miał, jakby już nigdy nie miał przestać płakać. Ale może to i dobrze, że wtedy nie otworzył oczu. Nie zobaczył najemnika, który uciekał od jego okna, jakby go sami diabli gonili. W końcu jego idealny Petey nie mógł pokochać kogoś takiego jak on. Takiego potwora.

Prawda?

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
